Stuck on You
by Lazy-anji
Summary: Harry finally gets together with his dream girl, Cho Chang. But what happens when rumors start spreadings? Will their love last? Please read and review! This is my first Harry Potter story!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own HP all rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (and etc) and am not profiting from this story. Prologue 

Harry Potter glanced at Hedwig's empty cage, which was full of owl droppings.

'What a great way of celebrating my birthday, by cleaning owl droppings.' He thought getting up from his bed.

He was 16 for exactly eleven hours now.

Harry received numerous gifts, cards, and sweets from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Sirius. He truly did appreciate the gifts and food that his friends and godfather sent, but he was still waiting for one more important owl, from Cho Chang, his girlfriend.

By two in the afternoon, Harry gave up on receiving an owl from her.

He walked around his neighborhood in a sour mood, 'How could she forget?' he thought as he kicked a small rock, hard. He watched as the rock flew up in the air and hit his cousin's porky knee.

Harry was taken aback; he didn't even notice that he walked back to the Dursley's.

"Have you finally gone mad? I saw you walking around the block three times." Dudley said, his piggish face splitting into an ugly grin.

"Yeah, I have gone mad." Harry replied dully.

"I reckon your girlfriend didn't remember your birthday." Dudley teased bouncing on the heels of his huge feet.

"Shut up! Don't open that hole that's supposed to be your mouth if you don't know what you're talking about!" Harry exploded. It felt good to take out his irritation and anger on somebody.

"I'm going to tell Mum," Dudley said backing away from Harry, "that you've gone mad."

"Right, go ahead." Harry watched as Dudley ran to the front door, all of his meat shaking along with him. If Harry weren't so mad, he would've actually been laughing.

Harry looked at his watch; it was almost 4:30. He headed back into the house and into his room. Once he closed his bedroom door, he opened his trunk and pulled out blank pieces of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle.

He held his quill over the parchment as he thought of what to write. After a few seconds of thinking, he started writing:

_Dear Cho,_

_            How could you forget my birthday? I remembered your own. I reckon you might be too busy to even read this letter. You must be having much better things to do. I'll end it here._

_                                                                                                            -Harry_

Harry read the letter and then started tearing it up. He didn't want Cho to think that he was a baby just because she forgot his stupid birthday. He never knew that he would feel so hurt when Cho would forget something like his birthday. 

He sighed and threw the paper on the floor. 

He decided to lie down on his bed and not think of anything, or anyone. He closed his eyes; he could hear Aunt Petunia rummaging through her pots and pans. He could also hear Dudley thumping around the house, running up and down the stairs like an elephant.

All was quiet (except for Aunt Petunia and The Elephant) when Harry heard the fluttering of wings. 

He opened his eyes and jumped off the bed. Hedwig was back and she had a letter with her!

Harry took the letter and saw Cho's familiar handwriting. They had been writing to each other the whole summer. Her letters (and Hermione, Ron, and Sirius's too) were the only things keeping him sane.

Harry quickly stroked Hedwig's head as a gesture of thanks. He flopped on his bed and quickly unrolled the parchment. 

His heart was beating wildly and his face was starting to feel warm. He couldn't believe that her _letters _were making him feel so happy. He imagined when he would see her a week from today. At the thought of that, his heartbeat increased its pace.

Harry started smiling when he read the first few lines:

_Dear Harry,_

_            How's everything with you? I miss you. I have an idea, if your cousin takes your food again, just poke him a few times with your wand and maybe you'll make a few dents in him. On the other hand, maybe that'll just make him hungrier! I sent you some food; I don't want you to go hungry. _

_My Mum suspects something about you. She caught me smiling the other day when I was reading your letter. She asked me about it and I said it was from a friend in Gryffindor. It's okay; we don't have to worry about her too much._

_ Happy birthday, Harry!!! I hope that my letter and food reached you in time. I hope your birthday wasn't too terrible._

_                                                                                                            Love,_

_                                                                                                               Cho     _

Harry reread her letter three times before rolling it up with a smile and stowing it away in his trunk with all of her other letters.

Cho Chang was in the kitchen watching her mother bewitching pots and ingredients to make the dinner.

Her mother was very angry with her because, she found some of Harry's letters.

"This is your final year and you're fooling around with Harry. Whoever this Harry-Parry person is, I want all of this foolishness stopped at once!"

"His name's NOT Harry-Parry, Mum!" Cho exclaimed, "It's Harry…Potter." She said more softly.

The vegetables her mother was transferring to a well-oiled pan suspended in mid air, "Harry POTTER?" her mother asked turning to face Cho. The vegetables fell into the pan, "No, Cho. I will not permit you to hang around this boy. He's in danger! You-know-who's after him! And, I don't want anything to happen to you." 

Cho stood there fuming.

"You will not-oh for Heaven's sake!" Her mother exclaimed turning back to the sizzling pan. A burning smell filled the room.

Cho started backing out of the kitchen slowly, without making any noise.

Her mother whipped around, "I'm not finished. Give me all of the letters."

Cho's heart fell, "No! They're mine!" she exclaimed angrily.

"_Accio! Accio!_" her mother said waving her wand. 

Three of Harry's letters zoomed out of her pockets. 

"No!" Cho shrieked trying to grab at them.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Your father ought to know about this." Her mother said pocketing the letters.

Cho glared at her mother's back as she continued cooking then, Cho stormed up to her room.

She locked her room door and lifted her mattress. She pulled out a glittering blue pouch. 

She opened it and pulled out the contents. 

Cho got comfortable on her bed before she reread the remaining of Harry's letters with a grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Harry woke with a start. He started to feel for his glasses on the table next to his bed.

With glasses on, Harry looked at his watch and then jumped off the bed. He was going to be late, the train was going to leave in an hour!

Harry quickly dressed and started packing all of his belongings. He went to Diagon Alley just the day before to buy new books and robes. Unfortunately, he didn't see his friends or Cho there.

He could hear Uncle Vernon stomping around downstairs. 

Harry quickly locked his trunk, and carried Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt. He dragged his trunk down the stairs and then ran up the stairs to collect Hedwig and his broom.

A few seconds later Harry rushed into the kitchen and stopped right in front of Uncle Vernon, who's mustache was twitching, "Where have you been boy?" he hollered.

"Can we just go now?" Harry asked hopefully, trying to be polite so that Uncle Vernon wouldn't give him a lecture and make him miss his train.

"Look at the time! LOOK!" Uncle Vernon continued hollering as if he hadn't heard Harry.

Aunt Petunia gasped, "Dudley! Your breakfast disappeared." She looked around the kitchen stupidly. She looked at Harry and barked, "Where's my Dudley's breakfast? I'm sure you took it." 

Harry looked at Aunt Petunia in disbelief, "Dudley has it! Look at him stuff his piglet face!" He pointed at his cousin. 

Dudley was in fact, still chewing on the sandwich. It seemed as if he just stuffed the whole sandwich in his mouth and now had trouble swallowing it. 

  "Never-ever-call-Dudley-a-PIGLET!" Uncle Vernon screamed, his tomato face was turning even redder, if possible.

Harry looked at his watch, he was wasting time, his mind was reeling, what could he say to make Uncle Vernon jump in the car and drive him to Kings Cross? 

"Vernon…take the boy to the station so we don't have to deal with him until next summer." Aunt Petunia said with a note of disgust in her voice.

Uncle Vernon smiled brightly at the thought of getting rid of Harry, "Good idea, Petunia." He rounded on Harry, "Get your things to the car." He barked.

Harry sighed, relieved. He rushed in and out of the house twice, first for his trunk and the second time was for his owl and broom.

Uncle Vernon unlocked the doors and Harry put his belongings in the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

The ride to the station was mostly silent aside from the news on the radio (Uncle Vernon kept clucking his tongue) and when he shouted at Harry not to touch anything in the car.

When they reached the station Harry had less than 15 minutes until the entrance of platform 9 and ¾ sealed.

"Hurry, boy, you're going to make me late." Uncle Vernon snapped.

Harry hauled his trunk, broom, and Hedwig out of the car. Once he shut the car door Uncle Vernon sped off.

Harry quickly found a cart and ran all the way to platform nine and ¾.

Five minutes to go…

Harry stopped right in front of the wall between platforms nine and ten to catch his breath.

He ran towards the wall with his cart and reached at the Hogsmeade station.

Harry got on the train with a minute to spare. He looked around the train, but he didn't see any of his friends. 

Suddenly, a compartment door slid open and Hermione stepped out, "Harry!" she exclaimed when she spotted him.

Harry grinned, "Almost didn't make it." He dragged his trunk behind him and into the compartment. Hermione was carrying Hedwig and his Firebolt.

"Hey, Harry." Ron and Neville Longbottom said in unison.

"Hi." Harry responded taking a seat next to the window and gazing out. Suddenly, he turned to look at his three friends, "Anyone seen Cho?" He tried to be nonchalant, but he started blushing.

"Yeah, she was with her Ravenclaw friends." Ron replied with a grin.

Harry noticed that almost all of them had smiles on their faces, "What?" he asked grinning.

"How exactly did Cho and you…you know." Hermione asked.

"It was at the last DA meeting. We were the last ones to leave and I just told her that I fancied her." Harry explained.

"And she fancies you back!" Ron exclaimed happily, jumping up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Right you are, mate." Harry replied laughing.

The train whistled and started moving.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened.

Harry looked and saw the most beautiful girl with shoulder length black, straight hair and sparkling brown eyes. His heart stopped beating for a second, he got up quickly.

Harry was vaguely aware of his friends watching Cho and him.

"Hey, Harry." Cho said, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"Cho." Harry said dreamily.

His friends laughter brought him back to reality.

Cho was standing by the door looking a bit uncomfortable. 

"How was your summer?" he asked lamely. He wished that his friends would disappear.

As if Hermione heard his wish she told the others, "Let's go and see what Ginny's up to."

Ron and Neville got up and walked out of the compartment with Hermione leading the way. Ron winked at Harry before sliding the door shut.

"So, how _was_ your summer?" Harry asked again. Only this time his voice was low. He took Cho's hand and drew her in for a hug.

"Oh, Harry." Cho said hugging him tightly.

They both took a seat, still holding hands.

"What'd you have to tell me about your mum?" Harry asked referring to Cho's last letter.

Cho had her head on his shoulder, she looked up and said, "She doesn't want us to be together because she said you're in danger."

"In danger?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"You-know-who!" Cho exclaimed squeezing his hand tighter.

"Oh, him." Harry said. He hadn't thought about Lord Voldemort for a while, most of his thoughts were on Cho, "Don't worry…nothing's going to happen to me." He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

Cho looked at him surprised. She put her arms around his middle.

Harry felt warm all over.

The compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione filed back in.

They looked at Harry and grinned.

Cho was going to remove her arms from around Harry when Hermione said, "No, you don't have to do that because of us. You both look cute together." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." Cho and Harry said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Your face. Now get out, you git." Ron said fiercely, balling his fists.

"Now, now Weasley. Where are your-" Draco's eyes fell on Harry and Cho, "Well, well, well…" he said clearly surprised.

"Yeah, why don't you go jump down one?" Harry suggested sitting up, he felt Cho's hands slip away from his middle.

"Manner, Potter." Draco said with a mischievous grin, "Miss Cho Chang." He said with a voice dripping with sugar.

Cho glared at him, "What do you want, Draco?" she folded her arms across her chest defiantly.    

"Tut, tut. I don't think Potter's good enough for you." He said moving forward until he was right in front of Cho.

Harry felt his blood starting to boil, "Malfoy." He said with a menacing tone, he pulled out his wand from his pocket.

Draco sat on the other side of Cho and said, "You need a pure blood like me. Not a half blood like _Potter_." He got up again.

Harry glanced at the door and saw the two gorillas Crabbe and Goyle standing there.

"Harry is ten times better than you!" Cho pointed out. She jumped up and pushed Malfoy.

Draco was so taken aback that it took him a few seconds to realize what just happened.

"No, Cho!" Harry said getting up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from in front of Draco.

"Get out Malfoy." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Let me have a go!" Ron said ready to attack Draco.

"Ron, _no_!" Hermione exclaimed holding Ron back.

"You'll be sorry.' Draco said looking at Harry and Cho.

"Oh yeah, what you going to do? Gel our hair like yours so we'll look just as disgusting as you?" Harry asked.

Ron howled with laughter, "Good one, Harry!" 

Draco glared at Harry, "You'll pay, Potter…You'll pay…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Cho quickly ate her lunch in the Great Hall. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to her friend, Marietta.

            "You're meeting Harry _again_?" Marietta asked shaking her head disapprovingly.

            "'Course." Cho replied taking a long sip of her pumpkin juice.

            Marietta sighed, "What's so great about that bloke anyway?"

            Cho didn't even bother to answer. She looked across the hall at Harry who was seated at the Gryffindor table. He was talking animatedly to Ron and Hermione.

            Cho sighed blissfully, "He's so _cute_!" she said with a big smile on her face.

            "Cuter than a Blast-Ended Skrewt." Marietta said under her breath.

            Cho looked sharply at her friend, "What's wrong?" she asked.

            Marietta hesitated before saying, "You've spent more time with Harry this past two weeks than you have with us." She said gesturing to two girls across them.

            "You're right. I'll make it up later." Cho said distractedly glancing at her watch. She got up and looked at the Gryffindor table where Harry was watching her.

            Her heart skipped a beat and she waved at him.

            Harry grinned and waved back.

            Cho waited by the entrance of the Great Hall until Harry approached her.

            "What do you reckon we do now?" Harry asked taking Cho's hand in his.

            Cho smiled up at him, "Whatever you want." She said softly.

            Harry's face turned red, "Let's go."

            Cho followed Harry out of the castle and onto the sprawling courtyard. They found a shady spot under a tree and sat down.

            They sat in comfortable silence.

            "Oh yeah," Harry said breaking the silence, "We're thinking of starting up the DA meetings again." 

            "At the usual room?" Cho asked moving closer to him.

            "No. We found a new hidden room." Harry said, "Ron's brothers told him about it." 

            "Oh okay." 

            Ten minutes later Harry looked at his watch, "I better get going. I have double potions next." He made a face.

            Cho laughed, "Snape's a horrible professor, he goes after the weak."

            "Yeah, like poor Neville. The day before the poor bloke almost wet himself while making a potion with Snape standing over his head. Neville's just scared of that git, Snape." Harry said getting up. He dusted the back of his robes of grass and dirt.

            He held his hand out to Cho and pulled her to her feet, "I'll see you later." He said pulling her in for a quick hug.

            Cho held him longer than necessary. She didn't want to let him go, she felt safe whenever he was around. Whenever she was with him everything just seemed more bearable.

            "Bye." Harry said slowly pulling away from Cho.

            "See you."

            Harry looked at Cho one last time before he turned and started walking back to the castle.

            Cho watched as a group of first years walked quickly around Harry making him look like a tower. 

            Suddenly, Harry stopped walking, which caused a chain of five first years to crash into each other. 

            As the first years glared at Harry and walked away, Cho caught his eye and blew him a kiss.

            He looked startled, but he returned it.

            They both laughed and Harry resumed to walking back to the castle.

            Cho watched as Harry until he disappeared into the castle. At that moment, she realized how serious the relationship was getting and she hoped that nothing would break them apart.

            Harry ran down to Snape's dungeon, he was five minutes late.

            He took a few deep breaths before pushing the door open.

            All eyes turned to him.

            "Potter, you're late!" Snape barked, "Hurry and take your seat. Ten points from Gryffindor." 

            Unfortunately, they still had Potions with the Slytherins. Most of them snickered, but Harry didn't pay any attention to them. 

            He quickly went and took a seat next to Hermione. Ron dropped Potions this year. The only reason Harry still took it was because if he became an Aurora he might as well learn how to make his own potions.

            "Quills and parchments out." Snape said in his greasy voice, "Copy these ingredients and instructions. I want this potion to be finished at the end of the lesson." He waved his wand to the board. The potion they were to make was an anti-dote for snake venom.

            Harry started copying down the information from the board.

            After ten minutes, the whole class was bustling around the dungeon collecting ingredients.

            Harry was busy cutting a carrot-like ingredient. He pressed hard on the knife and a piece of what he was cutting flew into Hermione's hair.

            "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "You broke my concentration!"

            "Sorry. Let me get it out." Harry parted Hermione's hair and pulled it out. 

            Harry heard someone gasp behind him. He turned and saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco eyeing him.

            He thought nothing of it and continued making his potion.

            At the end of class, Snape observed everyone's cauldrons. When he reached by Harry, his eyes narrowed, "Another ten points from Gryffindor for letting Miss Granger help you." He said smirking.

             Harry stared at him with his mouth open. As he packed his bag, his mind was racing, 'I hate him.' He thought viciously. 

            Hermione appeared by his side, "Don't worry with Professor Snape. I'll help you with your potions." She offered.

            "So, he can take another ten points off?" Harry snapped. He zipped up his bag and stormed out of the dungeon.

            He could faintly hear Hermione calling after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            Cho was walking down the corridor with her Ravenclaw friends.

            "Justin Hofcrub asked me to the Halloween Ball." Marietta said making a face, "He's too chubby for my liking." 

            "Marietta!" Cho exclaimed laughing, "You know how much Justin fancies you. Last week he tripped over his own feet when he saw you approaching." She pointed out.

            "His feet are as big as Hagrid's!" Marietta exaggerated.

            Cho was about to reply when she heard someone say Harry's name.

            She spun around and saw a group of Slytherin girls talking loudly a few feet away.

            "You heard about _Potter_?" asked a girl with red hair. She said Harry's last name as if it was a joke.

            "No. What's he up to now?" asked a brunette.

            "Must be trying to gain more fame, maybe he's got his head stuck in a toilet somewhere." Said another girl.

            The brunette howled with laughter, "Let's tell Rita Skeeter, I bet she'll call the article 'Harry stuck in the toilet…what will happen next?'"

            "Maybe he's trying to give Moaning Myrtle some company." Said the red head.

            Cho felt her blood boiling. She was about to tell off the girls when Marietta held her back.

            "No. Leave them be." Her friend said gripping Cho's arm tightly.

            Cho glared at the group of girls.

            "C'mon, let's go." Marietta said dragging her by the arm away from the girls.

            "Fine." Cho said giving in. She pulled her hand away from Marietta's grip.

            Marietta looked as if she was about to say something, but then she closed her mouth.

            "What is it?" Cho asked, worried.

            Marietta quickened her walking pace.

            "Hey! Wait!" Cho exclaimed running after her friend. She grabbed Marietta's arm and spun her around, "What's going on?"

            "It's about Harry…I didn't want to tell you before but…" Marietta trailed off shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

            "What is it?" Cho asked anxiously, feeling her heart beat increasing.

            "He has a new girlfriend." Marietta replied, her voice filled with regret.

            "What?" Cho exclaimed feeling the blood drain from her face, "Who?"

            "Hermione Granger."

            Harry was in the common room trying to finish his Charms homework. His mind kept drifting to Cho and when she blew him a kiss the other day.

            Harry put down his quill and started smiling.

            "Okay…that's scary." Ron said taking a seat across from Harry.

            "What is, mate?" Harry asked.

            "I've never seen anyone smile while doing _homework_!" Ron exclaimed grinning, "Is it _that_ much fun?"

            Harry laughed, "It's wicked cool!"

            Ron looked horrified at the thought of homework being fun, which made Harry laugh harder.

            "By the way, where's Hermione?" Harry asked looking around the common room. Almost all of the Gyffindors were present because, it was already dark outside and dinner finished over an hour ago.

            "I met her in the corridors. She said something about doing an extra report for Professor Flitwick." Ron said rolling his eyes.

            "Oh, so she's in the library?" Harry asked.

            "'Course. That's like her second home, she eats, sleeps and breaths the library." Ron joked.

            Harry laughed and started gathering up all of his things.

            "Where are you going?" Ron asked yawning. 

            "Library."

            Five minutes later Harry was walking down the stairs heading for the library. 

            A pair of Hufflepuffs looked at him and started laughing.

            Harry raised his eyebrows in curiosity and then shrugged his shoulders. 'People can be so weird.' Harry thought.

            He was a few feet away from the library entrance when Pansy's pug-like face came into view. She was such a man, the way she carried herself was manlier than ever.

            "How's your _girlfriend_, Potter?" she asked baring her teeth. If that was the way she smiled, Harry never wanted to see it again. She was so revolting.

            "That's none of your business." Harry snapped walking past Pansy.

            "Who's better? Granger or Chang?" Pansy asked loudly from behind him.

            Harry noticed that a few people lingered in the corridor listening.

            "Don't know what you're talking about." He said over his shoulder, not even bothering to face Pansy. He continued walking to the library.

            "Don't walk away from me, Potter!" Pansy said loudly from somewhere behind him.

            Harry walked into the library and saw only a few tables were occupied. He spotted Hermione immediately.

            He hesitated before walking to her table. He hadn't spoken to her since that day in Potions, which was two days ago.

            Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She looked down at her book again before looking up once more with a surprised look on her face.

            Harry nodded in greeting, "Can I sit next to you?" he asked cautiously.

            "If you must." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders and returning to her book.

            Harry pulled out the chair next to Hermione and sat down, "Um…" he trailed off not really knowing how to start.

            "Yes?" Hermione asked coolly, looking at him.

            "Uh…sorry about that day in Potions. Snape just made me so _mad_!" Harry said.

            Hermione watched Harry for a few seconds before grinning, "I forgive you. So, you'll take up my offer then?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

            "'Course."

            Cho was lying down on her bed, thinking.

            'He can't be with Hermione. They're _just friends_." She thought for the millionth time.

            Suddenly, the door opened and Marietta stepped into the room.

            Cho turned so that she was facing the wall and her back was to her friend.

            Marietta sighed, "Stop depressing yourself." She said sitting next to Cho on the bed.

            They were silent for a few minutes.

            "But, it can't be true, right?" Cho asked turning to face Marietta.

            Marietta hesitated, "I really don't know."

            Cho sighed deeply.

            They were silent again.

            "Did you finish your Herbology homework?" Marietta asked changing the subject.

            Cho shook her head, "I haven't got time." 

            "Cho! Stop worrying about Harry! It might not even be true! This is our final year and you're only worrying about _him_! You're not taking an exam on Harry, you know, you have a million other exams to study for if you want to pass!" Marietta exploded getting up from the bed.

            Cho stared at her friend, surprised.

            "Now _get up_! Let's go and get some work done!" Marietta said grabbing Cho's arm and making her get off the bed.

            "You're right." Cho said coming to her senses and started gathering her quills and rolls of parchment. She put them in her school bag, "What they said about Harry might not even be true."

            She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder.

            Marietta stared at Cho in disbelief, "Is that the only part you heard me say?"         

            "Let's just go, I have a two foot long essay to do for Professor Binns." Cho said walking out of the Girl's Dormitory with Marietta beside her.

            Once they were inside the library ten minutes later, they found an empty table. They set their bags on the table and went to look for some books.

            Cho was reading the titles of different books on a shelf when she heard a familiar laugh.

            Cho walked to the end of the bookshelf and peered over the corner. Her heart stopped almost immediately.

            Seated together with their heads bent closely were Harry and Hermione. They were whispering and laughing as if they were the only two people in the library.

            Cho felt as if all the air was knocked out of her that she could hardly breathe. Only then did she realize that she'd been holding her breath.

             "What're you doing?" Marietta asked curiously from behind her.

            Cho felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "L-look!" she said retreating to the middle of the aisle and leaning against a bookshelf.

            Marietta peered over the side of the bookshelf. When she turned to face Cho, her face was red and her voice was filled with anger, "That stupid git!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The next day Harry sped down the hallway and into the Great Hall. He hoped to talk to Cho before classes began.

He looked at the Ravenclaw table. He only saw Marietta sitting with a group of girls, but no Cho.

Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down heavily between Ron and Hermione.

"Any of you saw Cho?" he asked looking around the Great Hall.

"Nope, sorry mate." Ron said picking up his goblet and draining it.

"Maybe she'll come later." Hermione suggested glancing at Ron quickly from the corner of her eye.

Ron nodded vigorously in agreement. He was starting on his bacon now.

Harry sighed, "S'posse so." Suddenly, he sat up straight and said excitedly, "We're against _Ravenclaw_ two week from now."

Ron grinned, "Excellent!"

Harry looked thoughtful, "We need to have early morning practices since that's the only time everyone's free." 

"Okay, that's my cue to leave. I'll see you two in History of Magic." Hermione said getting up from her seat.

"Bye." Harry and Ron replied distractedly.

Hermione knew by now that once Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, they couldn't stop.

"I booked the field on Saturday afternoon, since that'll be our first practice." Harry said logically.

"Good idea. I'll spread the word to the others." Ron offered.

"Thanks." Harry said looking at the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Cho walking to the Ravenclaw table. He tried catching her eye but she didn't even look in his direction.

'Maybe she's mad about something.' Harry thought. He didn't take his eyes off her. 'Look here…just look at me…' he tried telling her telepathically.

"Why don't you go by her now?" Ron suggested, "while you talk to her I'll go and tell the others about the Quidditch practice." 

"Okay."

Harry and Ron got up.

"Good luck." Ron said when they parted and went their own ways.

Harry felt his heart beating fast. As he was approaching Cho, he grinned at her.

Cho looked like a deer that was caught in the headlights of a car. She glanced at the door longingly. 

Harry felt the smile slide off his face.

Cho got up from her seat and started walking away.

"Cho! Wait!" Harry exclaimed running after her.

Cho broke out in a run too.

Harry followed her out of the Great Hall and down a flight of stairs before he caught up with her.

"W-wait." Harry said holding onto her arm and catching his breath.

Cho had her back to him. She was trying to pull her arm away from his grip.

"What's going on?" Harry asked concerned. He spun her around so that they were facing each other.

Harry's heart dropped, "Cho…"

Silent tears were running down her cheeks, "Let me go, H-Harry." She said still trying to free her hand.

"What happened?" he asked, he was about to put a few strands of her hair behind her ears when she turned her head.

"Don't touch me!" she growled angrily.

Harry loosened his grip from shock, "What's going on?" he asked confused.

Cho scowled at him, "As if you already didn't know!"

Harry heard footsteps behind him.

He didn't even get a chance to turn around when he felt someone push him from behind. He almost lost his balance but the wall prevented him from falling.

"Get away from my friend, you awful fool!" Marietta exclaimed standing in front of Cho, protectively.

"Cho." He said taking a step forward, but Marietta blocked his way. He moved to the right and she blocked him again.

Harry started to get irritated, "Let me pass!" he shouted.

"Come on, Cho. He's going mad." A Ravenclaw girl said taking Cho's hand and leading her away from Harry's view.

"No, wait! Let me talk to her!" he said desperately. He tried pushing past Marietta, but surprisingly she was very strong.

"Don't you _ever_ come near my friend again." She threatened, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Harry challenged.

"You'll see…"

Cho sat in the Ravenclaw common room in a daze. 

Her friends were talking about every topic except Harry, which Cho didn't mind at all.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. The image of Harry and Hermione together flashed through her mind for the hundredth time that day.

Cho's insides were squirming. She felt sick just thinking about them.

'And they were always together, they must've had a fight over the summer. Maybe that's why he decided to go after me.' She thought angrily.

Cho felt the tears collecting in the back of her eyes when she opened them. Her lips started quivering.

'I don't want them to see me cry.' She thought getting up and hurrying to the dormitory she shared with Marietta, Hannah Jewels and Claire Bennett.

Once inside the empty room, she let all her tears flow. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she didn't know what to do.

Harry walked into History of Magic and scanned the room for Ron or Hermione.

"Oye! Harry, over here!" Ron called out from the back of the room.

Harry made his way to them and sat down, "I don't know what's wrong with Cho and her friends. Cho wouldn't even talk to me and I don't even know _why_!" Harry exclaimed exasperated.

 Ron and Hermione exchanged a knowing looking.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Er…we think we know what's happened." Ron said.

"Will one of you just _tell me_?" Harry asked impatiently when Ron and Hermione didn't say anything.

"There are rumors going around the school that you and…Hermione are dating." Ron said, his cheeks were turning red.

Harry looked at Ron, shocked, "W-what?" he exclaimed.

He looked at Hermione, who was blushing furiously, "Completely preposterous." She muttered feverishly writing something on a piece of parchment.

"But who-" Harry asked, stopping in mid sentence. He thought about who would do something like spreading rumors about him. He could think of quite a few people.

Ron looked as if he was thinking about the same thing.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb went off in their heads at the same time, "Malfoy…" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

On Saturday, Harry woke with a headache. His head was throbbing painfully.

He groaned and rolled over in his bed. He didn't want to get out of bed and face everyone. 

In the last few days the rumors had got badly over exaggerated that Harry gave up on telling everyone the truth, that he never was with Hermione.

 The dormitory door burst open and Harry heard someone walking to his bed.

"Harry! Get up!" Ron exclaimed pushing aside the hangings.

"No." Harry said stubbornly pulling the covers over his head.

"Harry! We have _Quidditch_ practice in an _hour_! Do you remember what Quidditch is or has your brain turned completely into _mush_?" Ron said pulling the covers and exposing Harry in his pajamas.

"Leave me alone." Harry mumbled reaching for the covers.

"GET UP!" Ron shouted grabbing one of Harry's arms and dragging him off the bed.

Harry landed on the floor with a hard THUD, "Thanks a lot, Ron. I can sleep _much better_ on this hard floor." He said sarcastically glaring up at Ron.

"Don't you want to see Cho? I saw her just a few minutes ago." Ron said sitting down next to Harry.

Harry's heart wrenched whenever he heard her name lately, "Who was she with?" he asked looking down at the floor.

"Just her usual friends. All girls." Ron replied.

"Does she look…er…" Harry trailed off, "happy?" 

"She looks worse than _you_!" Ron exclaimed getting to his feet.

For some strange reason that made him feel better.

"C'mon, mate. Let's go." Ron said helping Harry to his feet.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ron were walking out of the portrait hole with their brooms.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said, stopping.

Ron turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Ron asked confused.

"For being a good friend." Harry said smiling, that was his first real smile in days.

That same night was the Halloween Ball.

Everyone in the Gyffindor House were running around and getting ready, everyone except for Harry.

He was sitting in front of the fireplace watching the flames licking at the wood.

Harry wondered what Cho was doing at that moment, probably getting ready to go to the Ball and dance with the better looking boys in the school.

"Harry."

He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione, they both looked smashing. Infact, they would actually make a good couple, but he kept that last thought to himself.

"You sure you won't come?" Hermione asked. She had her hair piled up on the top of her head in curls.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then we'll be off. See you soon." Ron said looking at Harry one last time before walking out of the common room with Hermione.

The common room was almost deserted except for one or two people that kept walking in and out.

Twenty minutes later Harry couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts. Everything was jumbled up in his head.

He decided to take a walk; he got up and walked through the portrait hole after giving the password.

He wandered the deserted halls.

He stopped abruptly in front of the Ravenclaw's portrait. He didn't even realize where he'd been going.

Harry leaned against the wall next to the portrait.

Suddenly, the portrait lifted upwards to let a group of Ravenclaw girls, including Cho's friends out the common room.

Harry made a split second decision before walking quickly through the portrait hole and keeping his head lowered.

When the portrait hole sealed itself over the entryway, Harry looked around the common room. 

No one was there.

The common room looked exactly like Gryffindor's own except, it had more purple in it.

Harry heard someone sigh loudly.

Harry jumped, he got scared out of his wits! He put his hand over his heart and looked upwards at the roof, 'Oh my God.' He thought before walking forward. He saw someone sitting in an armchair. He recognized her right away.

"Cho?" he said cautiously.

Cho jumped up from the chair, literally, "Harry?" she said looking everywhere except at him.

Harry looked at her. Her face was drained of color and her eyes looked so sad.

As if she got a late reaction she said, "What're you doing here? You could get detention or expelled for coming in another House's common room."

"I-I wanted to see you." Harry stuttered moving closer to the back of the armchair. That was the only thing separating them.

Harry could see the pain in her eyes that mirrored his own.

Cho looked down at the ground. She slowly raised her eyes to look at him. Her cheeks were tinged with a pink color, "You were the first person who I truly liked after Cedric's death."

"Cho…" Harry trailed off not really knowing what to say. All he knew was that he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly, loud chattering could be heard.

Cho gasped, "Someone's coming." She looked wildly around the room.

She grabbed his arm and pushed him into the armchair. She sat on the armrest of the chair still gripping his arm, "Don't make a sound." She whispered.

Harry's heart fluttered, he hadn't been this close to Cho in days. He looked up and saw a worried expression on her face. 

'She still cares.' Harry thought feeling a smile creeping on his face.

"Hey, Cho." A boy said.

Harry recognized the voice as Darwin Thighbones.

"Hi." Cho said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"You didn't go to the Great Hall for the Halloween Ball?" Darwin asked.

"No. Um…you're going to bed already?" Cho asked.

"No. Just waiting for Arielle to get something from her dormitory." Darwin replied.

"Okay, see you." Cho said.

Harry could hear the footsteps fading away.

Cho sighed relieved, "That was close." She got up and then realized that she was still holding his arm. She dropped it quickly.

Harry got up and stood right in front of her, "Why'd you do that?" he asked softly.

Cho looked down at her feet, "What're you talking about?"

"Why didn't you let me get caught?"

Cho looked up at him, "Because, I still like y-" she caught herself and cut herself short.

Harry took her hand and squeezed it.

Cho closed her eyes, "Harry…just go." She said softly when she opened her eyes.

"No." he said stubbornly.

Cho pulled her hand away, "Just go." She said pleadingly, "Hermione must be waiting for you." She added bitterly.

"I'M NOT WITH HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, "SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!"

"I saw you both together!" Cho screamed back.

"When?"

"So you admit it! Just GET OUT!" Cho exclaimed pushing Harry towards the portrait hole.

"Cho-listen to me." Harry said desperately.

Cho said the password and the portrait lifted. She pushed him out, "I hate you." 

Harry stood outside the portrait hole for a while just staring into nothingness. He was so shocked, he never expected the one person he loved to ever tell him that.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The following weeks Harry trudged around the school barely comprehending any of the lessons.

Harry walked to Charms with Ron and Hermione.

All of the Gryffindors were standing outside the classroom.

 "What's the hold up?" Ron asked Neville who was standing nearby.

Neville shrugged, "I reckon the class before us is still inside." 

Harry watched as the door opened and the 7th year Ravenclaws filed out. He looked at Cho who was walking in his direction.

Harry saw Cho glance at him quickly before brushing past him.

The spot where their arms touched tingled.

"I hate this!" Harry exclaimed irritated, "Cho!" He was about to take a step forward when he felt someone holding him back by his robes. He turned around and saw Marietta.

"I'm warning you, Harry. Don't come near my friend _again_. I know what happened that night of the Halloween Ball, Cho told me all about it," Marietta said in a low voice, "If I tell Professor Dumbeldore I'm sure he'll expel you. Watch your back, I've never liked you in the first place." With that, Marietta threw her curls over her shoulder and strutted away.

Harry gaped at her he was silently fuming.

 Ron and Hermione stood next to him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

Harry told them.

"Oh, that's _horrible_, Harry." Hermione said after he explained everything to them.

"I think she's gone totally mad." Ron replied, "Harry, we really need to have one more practice before tomorrow's game."

Harry nodded, "Alright, maybe later tonight."

In class, Professor Flitwick gave them some theory work which was lucky for Harry) not graded.

As most of the students worked on their assignment, Harry was doing something else.

Sure to Professor Flitwick Harry might look as if he was concentrating hard on his work, but in truth, he was writing a letter to Cho.

Harry bit his lip and began writing:

_Dear Cho,_

_              I really want to see you. Please meet me tomorrow before the game begins. It's important. _

_                                                                                                Love,_

_                                                                                                -Harry_

He read the letter again before sealing it with a spell.

He tapped Ron on the shoulder.

Ron turned around.

"Can you give this to Cho for me?" he asked holding out the rolled up parchment.

Ron smiled, "Sure, no problem, mate." He took it and pocketed it.

"Thanks." Harry leaned back in his chair and hoped that Cho would meet him before the game.

Cho was in the library when a shadow cast over her table.

She looked up and saw Marietta holding up a rolled up piece of parchment, "From Harry." She said frowning.

"I-I don't want it." Cho stammered, flustered, looking down at her books.

Marietta placed it on the table and took a seat across from Cho.

Cho picked up her quill and started scribbling some notes. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the parchment from Harry.

'I'm not going to read it.' Cho commanded herself. She looked back at her books, but her eyes wandered to the rolled up parchment again.

Cho gave in, picked up the parchment, and unrolled it.

'He didn't seal it.' Cho thought. An uneasy feeling washed over her, 'He _always_ sealed his letters.'

She read it and almost fainted.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The next day Harry felt nervous as he changed into his Quidditch robes.

"Don't worry, Harry. She _has_ to talk to you before the game." Ron said encouragingly. He was the keeper for the Gryffindor team.

Harry looked at him and said hopefully, "Yeah, you're right."

The whole team assembled around Harry, who was the captain. 

"We need to beat Ravenclaw if we want to win the House Cup. Everyone keep their guards up and we'll do fine." He said.

He looked at his watch, "Let's go."

They all filed out of the room. When they reached on the field, the Ravenclaw Quidditch players were already there waiting.

Harry saw Cho standing behind Robert Shart, who was the Ravenclaw Beater.

He made his way to her, "Hi." He greeted her.

Cho looked up at him angrily, "You have some _nerve_ coming by me. I _never_ want to speak to you again, Harry!" She growled throwing a ball of paper at his face.

"Wha-?" Harry barely had time to react. 

Cho turned on her heel and walked away.

He picked up the paper and opened it. It said:

Cho,

       I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy with Hermione. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. We're going to get married after our 7th year. I hope you can come.

       The only reason I went out with you was because Ron dared me. Plus, it amused Hermione tremendously to see you falling for me. By the way, she says hi. 

                                                                                                Bye.

                                                                                                Harry

Harry looked up. He didn't get a chance to think the letter over because Madame Hooch blowed the whistle and said, "Mount your broom everyone!"

The game has begun.

Cho was the Seeker for the Ravenclaw team. She felt so disoriented, 'It's all because of Harry's letter.' She thought flying over one of the golden hoops.

She glanced at Harry who was on the other side of the field. He kept looking at her every few minutes.

After her anger faded away, she felt sad. Harry was one of the nicest people at Hogswart. She just couldn't believe that he would be so mean.

"Cho! Watch out!" Ryan Hills, the Chaser exclaimed.

Cho quickly swerved to the left to avoid a collision with a bludger. Her heart was pounding, 'That was terribly close.' She thought.

 "Thanks, Ryan." She said.

Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgement and hit a bludger. It flew to the other side of the field…towards _Harry_!

"Harry!" Cho exclaimed, but the wind carried her voice in the other direction.

Ginny Weasley, who was floating near Harry, pointed at the bludger.

Harry quickly dove, nearly missing the bludger.

Cho sighed relieved. She couldn't believe that Harry still had this affect on her; she was supposed to be moving on and forgetting about him. Instead, she found herself liking him even more.

The Gryffindors scored two goals in a span of five minutes.

She flew higher into the air, feeling the cool breeze in her face. 'I wish I could fly forever.' She thought. Suddenly, she saw something gold flickering near the ground, the Snitch!

She dove towards the grass. She could hear the audience roar with excitement.

As she got closer to the grass her face flushed, 'Oh, how horribly embarrassing.' She thought as she flew upwards again.

Harry hovered a few feet away from her; he flew after her when she saw the Snitch.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Er…" Cho felt the heat warm every part of her body, "It was just somebody's old watch." She muttered flying upward, not waiting for Harry to respond.

'Ugh! He must think I'm so _stupid_!' Cho thought stopping close to Ryan.

"I hate that Potter." She heard him say aloud to himself. She did a double take; she saw this wild look in his eyes. She knew that Ryan had a crush on her, but she never pursued it. She only considered him a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

She watched in slow motion as Ryan hit the bludger in Harry's direction again. 

Harry swerved upwards and glared at Ryan.

"Stop it!" Cho screamed flying right next to Ryan.

Ryan acted as if he didn't even notice her presence. He moved to the right and hit another bludger.

She flew next to him again, she was about to scream at him again, but then she heard a loud whizzing noise.

Cho turned her head and saw a bludger approaching her. Her reflex was one second too late, as she moved to the right the bludger hit the back of her broom.

The force of the bludger threw Cho off her broom. She started falling, the last thing she heard was someone scream out, "The Snitch!" Then, she blanked out.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! I know I'm a bit late…but anyways! I just wanted to thank all of you who is/were reading my story and who reviewed!!! Thank you soooooo much to **Snuffles2984, dullshine30, stompy-sanji, kitten35, witchyartemis, gemini1023, black elf, starfish, Shweta, slimpun, john and logicalraven**!!! Chapter 8 

Harry paced outside Cho's room at the infirmary.

'What should I do? Should I just go inside and see her or come back later and see her?' he thought.

He remembered how scared he was just a few hours before when he saw Cho falling off her broom. He had to make a split second decision of whether to catch Cho or the Snitch. He decided on catching Cho.

Luckily, for both Cho and him, the game was cancelled and there was a rematch next week.

"You can go inside if you want, lad." Madam Pomfrey said appearing next to him with a big block of chocolate in her hand, "but she hasn't woken yet." She pushed the door open and walked in.

Harry followed her.

Madam Pomfrey placed the chocolate on the table next to Cho's bed, "If she wakes up, make sure she eats the whole thing." She instructed before hurrying out of the room to attend to someone else.

"C'mon Cho…wake up." Harry said softly giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Cho didn't respond. 

Suddenly, Harry's scar seared with pain. He let out a small scream. He let go of Cho's hand, which fell lifelessly on the bed. 

'Voldemort must be feeling very powerful right now,' Harry thought clutching his forehead, 'unlike myself.'

Cho stirred in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the white room.

She lay there a few seconds before realizing where she was, 'Where's Harry? What happened at the game?' she thought as she sat up quickly. Her body felt sore all over.

The door opened and Marietta walked in, "Hey. How are you doing?" she asked taking a seat next to Cho's bed.

"Where's Harry? Is he okay?" She asked quickly before she could stop herself.

Marietta rolled her eyes, "That stupid git is okay. When you fell off your broom he went to catch the Snitch, but it disappeared. Then, as a last resort he tried to catch you." 

"W-what?" Cho asked, not fully comprehending what her friend was saying.

"It doesn't matter." Marietta said with the wave of her hand, "At least you're okay." She gave Cho a big smile.

 Cho smiled weakly, "Right."

The door opened again and Madam Pomfrey walked in…with Harry behind her.

Cho's heart jumped at the sight of him. She quickly averted her eyes to her friend.

Marietta's face turned red and she started breathing heavily through her nose, as if she was angry.

Harry stopped by the door, his forehead creased slightly as if he was thinking of what to do.

"Here you go. A new block of chocolate." Madam Pomfrey said briskly handing Cho the bar, "Look at that mess." She said waving her wand and cleaning the melted chocolate stains off the table next to Cho's bed.

"Er…I think I'll come back later." Harry said backing away slowly not looking at anybody in particular.

"Good, you just do that." Marietta said. Her face was replaced with a triumphant grin, "We don't need you, especially not Cho."

Cho glared at Marietta and then looked at Harry who was reaching for the doorknob.

She made a spit second decision before saying, "Wait." She hastily tried to get out of the bed, but the sheets were so tangled at her feet that she almost fell of the bed.

"Cho!" Marietta and Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in unison.

 Harry's eyes widened in surprise. 

"I want to talk to him." Cho said feeling the tears prickling the back of her eyes. She needed to find out the truth about everything. If Harry truly didn't like her anymore then she would forget about him, she knew it would be hard, but it'll be better than not knowing at all.

Marietta glared at Harry and said angrily, "Look at what you've done! She could've broken her leg you stupid prat!" 

"I didn't-" Harry began.

"Yeah, right. D'you think that Cho even _cares_ about you anymore? I know for a fact that she doesn't." Marietta said in an arrogant tone and folding her arms across her chest.

Cho eyes darted from Marietta to Harry. 

'What the hell is she saying?' She thought feeling dizzy. She could distinctly hear three different voices that were now screaming. 

"Get out!"

"No, you get out!"

"BOTH of you get out, NOW!" Madam Pomfrey screamed clearly fed up.

"But-but…" Marietta stammered as Madam Pomfrey pulled her out of the chair and ushered her out of the room.

"Are you _that _fascinated with your butt Miss Marietta?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She also grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"I came here to talk to her." Harry protested stubbornly pulling his hand away.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes flashed with fury. She looked at Cho.

"Please." Cho mouthed with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You have five minutes." 

Madam Pomfrey closed the door.

Harry hesitated before walking towards Cho's bed.

'Harry, you stupid idiot. What are you going to tell her now? She must be hating your guts right now.' Harry thought to himself. 

Cho looked at him, as if she was waiting for him to say something.

Harry sat down on the side of Cho's bed; he kept playing with his fingers nervously.

"Just tell me the truth." Cho said looking at him squarely in the eyes, "Do you really like Hermione?"

Harry felt his blood boil, "I DON'T LIKE HERMIONE!" He screamed out, "I LIKE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LIKED YOU!" 

He thought he saw her smile before a hard look came on her face, "Then why'd you go after the Snitch first when I was falling?"

Harry's mouth hung open, "I went after _you_ first!" 

"But…Marietta said-"

"After the crap she said just a few minutes ago, you're still going to go ahead and believe her?" Harry asked stunned. 

Cho looked down, her cheeks slightly tinged with red, "I guess not." She admitted.

Harry picked up the bar of chocolate that was on the bed it started melting already, "Eat this," he said holding it up to her mouth.

Cho took a bite and felt a warm sensation fill her body, but she wasn't sure whether that was because of the chocolate or Harry. She thought that maybe it was the latter.

Halfway through the chocolate Cho asked, "But how could Marietta act this way, I thought she was my best friend." A pained look came over her face.

Harry's heart wrenched, he felt so bad for Cho. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Ron or Hermione ever turned on him and started telling him lies.

He wrapped his arms around Cho in a comforting hug.

Cho put her head on his chest, "But did she write that letter about you and Hermione?" she asked looking up at him.

Harry shrugged and looked at her apologetically, "I really don't know, but I reckon she did."

Little did Harry know that it wasn't Marietta who wrote the letter…it was someone else…some one evil with wrong intensions.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey! I just wanted to say that I don't think I'll be able to update much next week because, some exchange students are coming from another island and I'll be a bit busy, but if I get time I'll update! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews!! **Snuffes2984, Black elf, John, LogicalRaven and Starfish!** I hope that this chapter doesn't bore you guys too much! Please read and review J Chapter 9 

Cho was in the Common Room finishing off some homework, she had been released from the infirmary the night before.

Fortunately, she didn't have to face Marietta yet. It seemed as if she was avoiding Cho too, which she didn't mind at all.

Cho looked up from the book she was reading and looked around the common room. No one was there except for Ryan who was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment next to the hearth.

She looked at her watch it was almost 12. _Almost 12! _Cho jumped up from her seat and started packing all her books away in her bag. 

She heaved her backpack over her shoulder and ran to the Girl's dormitory, she quickly put her bag on one corner of the room she shared with three other girls and tip toed out of the room.

She had a DA meeting at 12:15. 

Cho gave the password and walked through the threshold. She looked around the corridors to make sure Mr. Filch wasn't lurking around. 

She carefully walked down the hallway; her senses were on alert mode.

"Cho." 

She spun around quickly, her heart thumping in her chest. No one was there. 

'I'm going mad.' She thought feeling goose bumps forming on her arms, from fright.

She started walking again, this time much quicker.

Suddenly, she bumped into something invisible. She could hear muffled laughter.

Cho realized who it was and put her hands on her hips defiantly, "Harry, you're really something else. You know tha-" she started.

A grinning Harry lifted his Invisibility Cloak, "Come here." He said cutting her off and drawing her close to him.

Cho smiled as she hugged Harry around his middle. 

Harry carefully draped the Invisibility Cloak over them and they both started walking.

"Did you talk to Marietta yet?" Harry whispered.

Cho shook her head, "No." 

"Are you still going to ask her if she wrote that letter?"

"Yeah, when I'm ready I'll ask." 

"PEEVES!" Mr. Filch roared from the other end of the corridor, "I know you're here! I can hear you!" He ran the full length of the corridor with a mad look in his eyes. 

Mrs. Norris, his cat, followed closely behind.

Cho gasped and Harry put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

Mr. Filch was only about three feet away from them, breathing hard. He looked up at the roof and hollered, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Cho looked up at Harry, who had a worried look on his face.

'Oh no, we're going to get caught.' Cho thought the feeling of dread washing over her. 'We'll get expelled and I won't be able to do my final exams…' 

"Filch! What are you screaming about now? We have sleeping students in this school and you're acting as if you're in a Diagon Alley selling Chocolate Frogs!" Professor McGonagall pointed out. She was dressed in a dark blue nightgown that reached her ankles.

"S-s-sorry Professor. It was Peeves, I just heard him talking." Mr. Filch stuttered.

"I'm sure he wasn't as boisterous as you. I suggest that you keep your voice down at this late of an hour." With that, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away.

 "I'll get you Peeves…I'll get you!" Mr. Filch muttered under his breath waving his fists in the air.

When Harry and Cho reached the painting for the Prefect's bathroom, he gave the password, "Yellow Stringed Octopus!" 

They made their way through the portrait hole. 

Harry removed the Invisibility Cloak and folded it carefully. He looked around the bathroom and spotted the mermaid wide-awake on the bathtub…with Moaning Myrtle floating nearby.

Moaning Myrtle clapped happily "Let me tell the others you came." She floated through the wall next to the sink.

"Do you think it's wise we kept her as our security guard?" Cho asked grinning.

"'Course. Who else can float through walls and tell us if anyone's using the bathroom?" Harry asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Cho nodded, "Good point." 

They made their way to the sink and Harry bent down and pressed a button that was under the sink.

The wall rolled upwards and revealed a wooden door. 

"Let me do it." Cho said moving in front of Harry. She took out her wand and pointed it at the door, "The DA will help in defeating He-who-must-not-be-named even if it means taking our lives."

The door opened.

Harry marveled at Hermione's ingeniousness, she was the one who made up the enchantment so the door would open. However, not _any_ wand could open the door, a spell was cast on all of the DA's wands for security reasons.

As they walked through the door, the wall began descending. 

Beyond the door was another corridor. 

_"Lumos." _ The tip of Harry's wand lit up. 

Cho held onto Harry's arm as they walked down the passageway together.

"Finally." Cho muttered when they reached yet another door. 

Harry knocked on the door. 

A little slit in the door opened and someone looked out.

"_Abriluctus_." Harry could hear the sounds of the many locks they had on the other side of the door unlock.   

The door was opened by a grinning Ron, "We were all wondering where you were, mate." He glanced at Cho and his grin got even wider, "Hey, Cho."

Harry laughed and punched Ron in the arm, "Stupid git!" He closed the door and counted how many people were present.

There were only eight people, excluding himself…Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Cho, Padma, and Dennis. 

"I guess no one else is coming." Harry said dejectedly, he couldn't believe that no one else wanted to help Dumbeldore fight Voldemort.

"Don't worry Harry…more people will turn up later." Hermione said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Alright." 

Cho's eyes narrowed as she watched Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Oh, stop being so stupid! They're just…_friends_.' She thought to herself. She couldn't stop the feeling of jealously that came over her.

Cho felt a bit happy when Hermione's words didn't console Harry. 'That's such a cliché line, anyway. _Don't worry Harry, more people will turn up later_.'" 

"Argh!" She exclaimed fed up with how she was thinking. She shook her head vigorously as if she was trying to make the thoughts in her head fly out. 

"Cho. Er…you okay?" Ron asked skeptically. 

Cho realized what she was doing and stopped shaking her head. 

Before she got a chance to answer Dean said, "Maybe she has lice and she's trying to spread it." 

"Euw!" Pavarti and Padma exclaimed moving away from Cho.

Cho felt her cheeks burn.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean laughed.

"What's the joke?" Harry asked joining the group and leaving Hermione standing by herself.

"Your girlfriend's got lice." Seamus said in-between his laughter.

Harry looked confused, "What?"

"She was shaking her head like this…" Ron said and he started shaking his head wildly. 

Tears of laughter were streaming down Ron's face. 

"He's over exaggerating!" Cho exclaimed.

Harry put his arm around Cho's shoulders, "Leave her alone." 

"But…it…was…so….HILARIOUS!" Ron exclaimed sputtering as he was still laughing, "You…should've…seen…Padma…and…Pavarti's…faces! Lice!"

Hermione coughed, trying to get their attention, "We came here for a reason." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "Ron, if you want to keep laughing why don't you go outside?"

"Yes, _Professor Granger_!" Ron joked as his laughter died out.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's get to work."

All nine of them sat in a circle on the carpeted floor. 

"What are we going to do now?" Pavarti asked cleaning her nails with a nail filer, "This is pretty boring just sitting here."

Hermione sighed, "Well, if you just give me a chance to talk then you'll find out, now won't you?" 

Padma and Pavarti exchanged a skeptical look with each other.

 "Whatever. Go on…_princess_." She said sarcastically.

"Oooh! Fight! Fight!" Moaning Myrtle exclaimed clapping her hands. 

All eyes turned to the wall.

Cho started laughing. All that could be seen of Moaning Myrtle was her head; the rest of her body was on the other side of the wall.

"There will be _no_ fight." Hermione said getting up. 

"Where are you going?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"I'll tell you when I come back." Hermione unlocked the door and walked out. 

Cho looked at Harry, who was next to her, "What's she doing?"

"I have no idea."

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Ron was the official door opener, he peeped through the slit in the door and unlocked the door. 

Hermione walked in, "Okay, I just changed the spell on the first door."

"Why?" Seamus asked confused.

"Because, she has fun changing the spells…duh!" Pavarti said in a loud whisper to Padma. 

Cho had to hold back her laughter because Harry was glaring at Pavarti. 

"_Because_, from since our last meeting, our members decreased tremendously. So, what if the others turn on us and bring in Malfoy or someone to our meeting?" Hermione pointed out.

Groans were heard through out the room when she said the name Malfoy.

"Exactly. We don't want _his kind_ in here." Hermione said, "Let me see your wands."

One by one, everyone gave Hermione their wand and she preformed the spell.

"Alright then. Let's get started." Harry said.

About an hour later after practicing as many spells as possible, everyone was exhausted, even Hermione.

"Maybe we should get going." Cho suggested stretching her arms. 

"Yeah." Dean and Pavarti agreed.

Ron gave a big yawn, "Good…idea."

Harry got up from the stool he was sitting on and started closing the books that lay open at his feet.

Cho picked up some books and got to her feet, "Here." She said handing the books to Harry who was now putting them on the bookshelf.

"Thanks." 

Cho watched Harry's profile as he placed a book on the top most shelf without much difficulty, since he was tall.

Cho got this sudden urge to hug him, so she did. 

When Harry turned around, she gave him a big hug.

Harry looked taken aback, but he smiled down at her, "What happen?"

"Nothing. Just felt like hugging you." She said. She beckoned him to come closer.

Harry leaned forward and Cho whispered, "And…to tell you that I love you."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and then walked away from him with a huge smile on her face. She didn't have to look back to know that Harry was smiling also.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey! Thank you sooo much to **Snuffles2984, Shweta (eventhough you still got to finish my last chapter!), John, Starfish and Logical Raven! **

Chapter 10

Harry was in the Great Hall having lunch with Ron and Hermione.

"I don't think Cho likes me very much." Hermione confessed taking a bite of her pork chops.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked looking at her curiously.

"At the last DA meeting she kept glaring at me like she wanted to kill me or something." 

"I reckon she must be jealous." Ron suggested.

Harry shrugged, "I don't think so." He pulled out his Potions book to study for the test he had after lunch.

"Hey, look at Seamus." Ron said nudging Harry in his ribs with his elbow.

Harry looked up and saw Seamus talking to Ryan, the guy who kept hitting Bludgers his way at the last Quidditch game.

Seamus was waving his arms in the air angrily.

"I didn't know that Seamus talked to him." Ron said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"But that's odd…why would they be screaming at each other for?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you go and ask them?" Ron asked grinning. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "I'm not as nosy as you, Ron." 

"Oh ho! You're not nosy like me, eh? But you're still there asking _'Why would they be screaming at each other for?'"_ Ron said imitating Hermione.

Harry laughed.

Hermione glared at him.

"Harry!" 

He turned around and saw Cho approaching the Gryffindor table. He noticed that her eyes kept darting from him to Hermione who was sitting on his left.

"Hey." He replied smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked biting her lower lip, "in private." She added quickly glancing at Hermione.

"Er…sure." Harry said closing his Potions book and stuffing it in his bag, "I'll see you guys later." 

Harry and Cho walked out of the Great Hall, down the corridors and out of the castle. 

"Brrr…it's so cold." Cho commented clutching her robes closer to her body.   

The grounds were already completely covered with snow. 

"Then why'd you bring us out here?" Harry snapped. He couldn't believe that she dragged him all the way out here just to complain about how cold it was. In all this time they wasted, he could've been studying!  

Every time either of them said something, a light mist would emerge from their mouths.

Cho looked up at him surprised, which was quickly replaced by an angry stare, "I just wanted to tell you that I asked Marietta about the letter and she said that she didn't know what I was talking about. But, I guess you're too great to care about little things like _losing a best friend_!" She turned and started walking to the front doors of the castle.

Harry felt ashamed of himself, "Cho…" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"No, just forget it!" Cho exclaimed pulling her arm away and quickly walking back into the castle.

Once inside the castle, Cho ran to the nearest Girl's Bathroom. Harry possibly couldn't follow her in here, but knowing Harry, he just might.

She took a few deep breaths before looking at herself in the mirror. Her skin had turned red and blotchy. 

She put both her palms on each side of the sink and looked down as if she was expecting all the answers to her questions to be answered…by the sink.

"What am I going to do?" She moaned looking harder at the sink.

"The sink won't answer you, dear, it's been mute for _years_!"

 Cho looked up at the mirror, startled and saw Moaning Myrtle floating behind her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Moaning Myrtle asked cackling evilly. 

"You sound like Peeves." Cho remarked gloomily.

Moaning Myrtle looked horrified, "I do not!" she protested floating through the door of the first stall and flushing the toilet. Then, she floated to the second stall and flushed the toilet again. She continued doing that for the last two stalls.

"What's wrong with you, Myrtle?" Cho snapped, clearly annoyed.

"It's fun! Wanna try?" Moaning Myrtle asked sticking her head out through one of the stall doors.

"No." With that, Cho stormed out of the bathroom. 

Harry rubbed his forehead with his index finger, trying to concentrate on his Potions test.

"Potter, it's no use in doing that. No matter what that _dreadful_ scar would stay on your forehead forever." Professor Snape said with a sickening smile.

The Slytherins started laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful to a teacher." Snape said thoroughly enjoying himself.

Harry decided on blocking Snape's voice. He could barely concentrate on his test.

He glanced quickly at Hermione who was writing feverishly on her paper.

Harry sighed and put his head on the table. He closed his eyes. 'I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes.' He thought.

The bell rang.

Harry woke up and sat up. Right in front of him was Snape with a taunting expression on his face, "Time's up, Sleeping Beauty." He said reaching for Harry's test paper.

"What? No!" Harry exclaimed making a grab for his paper, but Snape was too quick.

"Tut, tut, tut. You couldn't even get the first question right." Snape said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Instead of Sleeping Beauty, he should be called Sleeping _Beastly_!" Draco said from behind Harry.

Harry spun around and balled his fists at his sides, "Why don't you shut your hole, Malfoy?" 

"Harry. C'mon. Forget about him, let's go." Hermione said putting her quills in her bag.

Harry glared at Malfoy one last time before heading out of the dungeon with Hermione.

Cho was in her dormitory alone. 

She felt so lost without Marietta, now she didn't even have anyone to confide in and to tell all her problems to, especially, her Harry problems.

            She knew that Marietta didn't like Harry, but she would still be loyal and listen to her problems. 

The door opened and Marietta walked in. She was smiling.

Cho looked at her curiously.

"Um…Cho. Can we talk?" Marietta asked sitting next Cho.

Cho nodded. 

"I know I've been acting a bit…weird lately, especially with Harry, but I was just jealous. I'm sorry."

Cho debated whether to believe her or not. She decided to take a chance. 

"Okay." Cho said.

"So, we're friends again?" Marietta asked hopefully.

"Okay." Cho said feeling a smile forming on her lips.

Marietta enveloped her in a hug. Cho hugged her back.

"Just to prove it to you that I'm okay with Harry, here's your proof." Marietta said grinning widely closing the dormitory door.

Cho was confused, "What're you talking about?" she asked.

"Look." Marietta said pointing at the corner of the room.

Cho looked and saw _Harry_ standing there. She jumped off her bed.

'Oh my God. Look at my clothes!.' She thought looking down at her nightgown that reached a bit above her knees. It was a deep purple color. 

Harry stood there awkwardly. 

"I'll knock on the door if one of the other girls are coming, okay?" Marietta said nodding at Harry before walking out of the room.

When Marietta closed the room door, Cho felt her cheeks starting to flush. 

Harry walked towards her, "I'm sorry." He said taking her hands in his. 

Cho looked down, "This is a bit weird for me. How did you convince Marietta to bring you in here?"

"After I got mad at you outside the castle, I was feeling bad. So, I went to talk to her." 

"So, you told her to come here and apologize to me?" Cho asked curiously.

"No, she did that on her own." Harry replied.

"I'm really sorry, Cho. It's just that I was so stressed with the Potions test." Harry apologized again.

"Its okay. But, you know the Marietta thing wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you." Cho confessed smiling.

"Then what else?" Harry asked curiously looking at her with his piercing green eyes.

"The Yule Ball's coming up. And…" Cho trailed off not knowing how to ask him.

"And…?" Harry asked waiting for her to finish.

"I want you to come with me and I'm staying for Christmas." Cho said blushing furiously.

Harry started jumping around the room, "I'm staying too!" he hugged her.

Cho laughed, "Harry, what about the Yule Ball?" she asked.

"Of course I'm going with you!" 

Cho sighed relieved, "I thought you were going with Hermione." 

Harry shot her a warning look, "Cho…"

"Okay, okay." Cho said holding up her hands in a surrendering motion.

Marietta knocked on the door and opened it, "The others are coming." 

Harry covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak, "I'll see you later." He said.

"Bye." Cho responded. 

As the door opened and the other two girls walked in, Cho had no idea if Harry went out of the room yet, but his presence still lingered there with her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey! I wanted to thank all my reviewers! **Snuffles2984, fanficloveronunfairsite and John! **But don't worry, you guys will find out about who wrote the letter._at the almost end of the story _ =P I hope you guys like this chapter!

Cho had History of Magic with Professor Binns. 

 She covered her mouth as she gave a big yawn, 'This is so boring.' She thought looking around the class, half of the students were sleeping or talking together, not even bothering to lower their voices.

Cho looked at Marietta who had her head on the table and was fast asleep. 'I have half a mind to wake her up.' She thought, but then she decided against it.

She looked out of the window and saw something approaching. She squinted her eyes and saw a brown barn owl sitting on a branch close to the window. 

It hooted loudly.

Cho looked at Professor Binns to see if he noticed the owl. Luckily, he didn't.

Cho got up from her seat and opened the window, a blast of freezing cold air shot out from the window.

"Cho! Close it!" Some people exclaimed suddenly waking up.

Before closing the window, she brought the owl inside the classroom. She sat down in her seat and removed the letter from around the owl's neck.

It said:

_Cho, _

_            I know that I don't know you so well, but I have something important to tell you about Harry. Meet me at lunch in the hall outside the Boy's Bathroom._

_                                                                                    Please come,_

_                                                                                                Seamus_

"Who's it from?" Marietta asked sitting up in her chair.

"Seamus."

Marietta looked as if she was concentrating hard, "Seamus? Who's that?" she asked completely baffled.

"He's one of Harry's friends. He wants to tell me something important about Harry."

Marietta put her chin in the cup of her hand, "You think it'll be something good or bad?" 

"I hope it's something good, of course!" Cho replied. She started biting her nails, 'What if it's something horrible? Oh my God.what am I going to do now?' she thought, feeling the stress overwhelm her, 'Well, I'll just find out at lunch, I s'ppose.'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out of the Green Room after Herbology.

"Have any of you seen Hagrid lately?" Harry asked looking towards Hagrid's cabin a few feet away.

"Not really, mate." Ron answered.

"Me either." Hermione answered.

"Shall we go and visit him?" Harry suggested. He could see smoke rising from the top of Hagrid's chimney, "It looks as if he's in there."

"Okay."

As the three of them made their way to Hagrid's cabin, a blast of cold wind hit them in their faces.

"It's never been _this_ cold before." Hermione pointed out walking a bit faster, "Let's hurry before we all freeze to death."

All three of them knocked on the door. 

"All right, all right. I'm comin'." Hagrid said from the other side of the door. 

The door opened to reveal a slimmer looking Hagrid. 

"Hey, Hagrid." They greeted as they walked inside the warm hut.

"Need a bit of heat there, eh?" Hagrid asked taking a seat on the couch.

Harry nodded and held his hands in front of the hearth, "This feels better." 

"So.Hagrid, what've you been up to?" Hermione asked, "You've gotten thinner."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Leave it to Hermione to ask direct questions like that.

Hagrid laughed, "Yeh. Me and Maxime have been recruiting members for the you-know-what." He explained, "Well, I shouldn't be tellin yuh this but." he trailed off.

"What Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"What is it?" Harry and Ron asked curiously, giving him their full attention.

"Well, it's two things actually." 

The three of them waited in anticipation.

 "The firs' is that we got some of the giants to join us for the you-know-what took a bit more persuading than las' time." Hagrid said proudly, "Dumbeldore's real proud of me and Maxime."

"That's great Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed smiling.

"And, what's the other news?" Ron asked.

Hagrid started blushing, "Shouldn't be tellin' yuh this.not until it's totally confirmed but.Maxime and I might get married."

The room was silent and then all three of them started talking at once.

"That's the best news Hagrid!"  
"I knew that was going to happen sooner or later!"

"You'll have the world's biggest baby!" 

"Maybe you'll go in the Guinness World Book of Records!" Harry pointed out.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a book with all these things that Muggles do, like there's the world's biggest pizza and all those kind of things." Hermione stated.

"What's a pizza?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "Just forget it, Ron." 

Harry laughed, "I'll explain everything later."

Hagrid sat there beaming at all of them, "Now alls I have to do it ask Maxime to marry me."

Cho walked down the corridor looking for Seamus. She had to hurry because; she wanted to spend some time with Harry.

"Cho!"

She turned and saw Seamus standing in one corner, looking nervous.

"Er.what'd you want to tell me?" Cho asked getting to the point. She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at Seamus.

""It's something terrible." he trailed off.

Cho's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?" 

"It's about Harry."

"I know that already, you said so in your letter." Cho snapped. 'I'm wasting my time here.' She thought tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Course. Er.he's been saying stuff behind your back." 

Cho's eyes widened, "Harry would _never_ to do that to me!" she exclaimed outraged. She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" Seamus grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him once again.

Cho's eyes flashed, "I don't want to hear this right now." She said pulling her arm away.

"Why?" 

"Because._it's not true_!" 

"Are you sure?" Seamus asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Cho hesitated, "I."

"I thought so." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"He would never do that to me." Cho said again, only this time more dubious.   

 "Let's not forget that I share a dormitory with him." Seamus pointed out.

Cho's forehead creased, she didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Follow me." 

Seamus led her outside the castle where it was freezing cold. They walked past Hagrid's hut and stopped by the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

"I don't think we should be here, right now." Cho said looking up at the sky, which was quickly filling with dark clouds.

"Don't worry.this'll only take a few minutes."

Cho watched Seamus digging in his pockets for something. After a good fifteen seconds, he pulled out a deep green, oval shaped contraption. Incredibly, it was only one millimeter thin, "What is that?" she asked curiously.

"This is the proof of Harry talking behind your back." He pressed a little round button.

"What're you doing?" 

"Rewinding the tape, this wonderful device is called the Secret-catcher. Unfortunately, I can't tell you how it works." He said with a fake smile.

Cho looked at her surroundings, something just didn't feel right. 

"Okay, listen." Seamus said pressing a few more buttons and then pulling out his wand, "_Playmus_."              

Cho heard static and then Harry's voice. 

"I _hate_ that girl so much! She can be such a-" 

"Harry, she's your girlfriend!" Seamus's voice said on the tape.

"I don't care. She thinks she's such a princess that everyone has to do whatever she says." Harry growled and then there was a sound like glass breaking.

"Then why are you going out with her? Don't you think she's pretty?" Seamus asked.

Harry laughed scornfully, "I think she's the ugliest girl in this school! I only need her to help me with my homework since she's in a class higher than me and all." 

Cho gasped, "S-stop the tape._STOP IT!" _She screamed out when Seamus didn't say the spell to stop the tape.

"_Arretill."_ Seamus said.

Cho's heart was pounding, "I can't believe this."

"You better believe it. At least now you know the truth." 

Cho's head was spinning. Then she realized something, tomorrow everyone would be leaving for Christmas, and she would be stuck at Hogwarts for two weeks with _Harry_!


End file.
